Photo Album
by KKnKH
Summary: "Wahh… mommy sangat cantik. Aku ingin menikah dengan mommy juga…" Taeoh berucap dengan wajah ceria. "Taeoh tidak ingin menikah dengan daddy?" tanya Jongin iseng. "TIDAK" / [KAIHUN/SEKAI FIC!] BOTTOM!SEHUN, YAOI, MPREG, RnR?


**PHOTO ALBUM**

 **KIM JONGIN X OH SEHUN**

 **KIM TAEOH**

 **KAIHUN FIC!**

 **Warning : YAOI, MPREG, OOC, TYPO(s), dll~**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **× KS ×**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Minggu pagi yang cerah. Sangat cocok untuk menghabiskan waktu bersama keluarga dirumah.

Terlihat pintu kamar terbuka dan muncullah kepala seorang anak kecil yang membuka pintu tersebut, anak kecil itu melangkahkan kakinya untuk segera masuk kedalam kamar.

Kakinya melangkah dengan hati-hati agar tidak menimbulkan suara, langkah kakinya menuntunya menuju sebuah ranjang yang diatasnya terdapat gundukan besar yang dibungkus oleh selimut yang tebal.

Saat sudah sampai disamping kanan ranjang tersebut, anak kecil itu mulai menaiki ranjang dengan hati-hati karena ia takut terjauh.

Dan setelahnya anak kecil itu menindih gundukan besar tersebut dengan sekali kali melompat.

"DADDY BANGUN!" teriak anak kecil itu dengan sedikit melompat kecil. Tidak ada respon dari sang daddy yang ternyata adalah gundukan besar itu.

"Daddy ayo bangun~~ mommy sudah memasak sarapan untuk kita. Ayooo~" ucap anak kecil tersebut dengan suara yang tersengar sedikit merengek.

"Uuhh~" tampaknya sang daddy merasa terganggu dengan gerakan yang dibuat oleh anak kecil tersebut. "Taeoh-ah berhenti bergerak sayang, badan daddy sakit" ucap sang daddy dengan suara serak kepada anak kecil yang ternyata bernama Taeoh, lebih lengkapnya Kim Taeoh.

Taeoh berhenti bergerak dan diam diatas tubuh daddy-nya yang masih terbungkus selimut. Matanya berpendar memandang kesegala sisi kamar orang tuanya tersebut, seperti sedang mencari sesuatu.

Selimut bagian atas terbuka memperlihatkan kepala daddy-nya yang bernama Jongin, Kim Jongin. yang sedang menatapnya dengan mata sayu khas orang baru bangun tidur.

Sebenarnya Jongin sendiri sudah mengetahui kalau anaknya tersebut datang ke kamar ini, sebab ia mendengar dengan samar suara pintu yang dibuka dan kemudian ditutup dengan pelan dan sejujurnya dia sendiri sudah bangun dari beberapa menit yang lalu hanya saja rasa malas untuk beranjak dari ranjang timbul dan niatnya untuk menutup mata kembali berhasil digagalkan oleh sang anak.

Sedangkan Taeoh sendiri sepertinya sudah menemukan sesuatu yang menarik dimatanya. Tepat diatas meja rias dikamar orangtuanya ini terdapat benda tebal yang terlihat seperti buku terletak disana.

"Taeoh sayang, menyikirlah dari tubuh daddy" ucap Jongin lagi. Taeoh mengalihkan pandanganya kepada daddy-nya yang menatapnya, kemudian dirinya bangkit dari tubuh Jongin dan turun dari ranjang menuju meja rias yang dilihatnya tadi.

Jongin bangun dan menyandarkan tubuhnya di kepala ranjang, tangannya mengambil smartphone yang terletak di nakas samping tempat tidur dan memeriksa apakah ada pemberitahuan yang penting disana.

"Daddy ini apa?" tanya Taeoh sambil menatap benda tebal seperti buku yang berada ditangannya kepada Jongin yang masih sibuk dengan smartphone-nya, kemudian tangannya membuka benda tebal itu dan matanya membulat lucu.

"Daddy, kenapa ada daddy dan mommy didalam benda ini?" tanya Taeoh lagi dan kali ini Jongin mengalihkan pandangannya kepada sang anak yang berdiri dekat meja rias sambil memegang album foto yang belum diketahui namanya oleh Taeoh.

Jongin terkekeh melihat ekspresi lucu Taeoh yang bingung serta penasaran pada apa yang dipegang dan dilihatnya. Kemudian Jongin meletakkan kembali smartphone diatas nakas.

"Taeoh kemari~" panggil Jongin dengan gerakkan tangan yang mengisyaratkan untuk segera mendekat. Taeoh yang dipanggil daddy-nya segera berjalan menuju Jongin yang sudah duduk dipinggir ranjang dengan membawa album foto yang dipegangnya.

Jongin mengangkat tubuh Taeoh dan mendudukannya dipangkuan Jongin, kemudian mengambil album foto dari tangan Taeoh.

"Ini namanya album foto. Didalam album foto ini kita dapat menyimpan foto yang kita punya disini." jelas Jongin, sedangkan Taeoh mendengarkan apa yang dikatakan daddy-nya dengan baik.

"Apa Taeoh mengerti?" tanya Jongin dan dibalas dengan anggukkan kepala Taeoh.

"Daddy apakah album foto juga bias menyimpan kenangan yang kita punya?" tanya Taeoh lagi. Jongin mengangguk, "Tentu saja, tapi harus berbentuk foto"

"Berarti video tidak bisa ya dad?" Jongin menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Daddy… bolehkah Tae melihatnya lagi?" tanya Taeoh.

"Tentu, daddy juga akan menjelaskan setiap foto untuk Tae" Taeoh tersenyum mendengar jawaban Jongin.

Jongin membuka album foto tersebut dan mulai menjelaskan foto yang ditunjuk Taeoh. "Daddy ini siapa? Hihihi dia lucu" kekeh Taeoh saat melihat foto seorang bayi yang merangkak sambil tersenyum lucu kearah kamera.

"Ini mommy saat masih bayi, eum mommy sangat menggemaskan, bukan?" Taeoh mengangguk setuju. Lalu tatapan matanya beralih pada foto bayi disamping foto mommy-nya waktu bayi. "Lalu ini siapa dad?"

"Itu daddy, lucu kan?" Taeoh mengiyakan, sebelum "Tapi masih lebih lucu mommy" ujarnya. Jongin diam dengan wajah datar, _'Tentu saja, aku kan seme nya Sehun'_ batin Jongin. Ck bahkan itu tidak ada hubungannya Jongin.

Kemudian mereka melanjutkan melihat isi album foto tersebut dengan Jongin yang akan menjelaskan ketika Taeoh bertanya. Dilanjutkan dengan foto Jongin dan Sehun saat remaja, terus saat Sehun dan Jongin sedang ditaman bermain, foto bersama teman-teman mereka, saat Jongin dan Sehun Menikah…

"Ini ketika mommy dan daddy menikah" jawab Jongin. Mata Taeoh berbinar saat melihat Sehun yang menurutnya sangat cantik dengan gaun pernikahan berwarna putih.

"Wahh… mommy sangat cantik. Aku ingin menikah dengan mommy juga…" Taeoh berucap dengan wajah ceria.

"Taeoh tidak ingin menikah dengan daddy?" tanya Jongin iseng.

"TIDAK"

"…"

Hahaha poor Jongin.

tapi…

"Daddy kenapa mommy menggunakan gaun putih itu, mommy kan laki-laki" err pertanyaaan Taeoh ini membuat Jongin bingung akan menjawab apa.

"Err itu karena nenek dan daddy yang memintanya menggunakan gaun putih itu Tae, tapi Tae suka kan?" Taeoh mengangguk cepat dan tersenyum lebar.

"Kenapa perut mommy menjadi besar?" tunjuk Taeoh pada foto Sehun ketika hamil.

"Ah ini adalah ketika Tae berada didalam perut mommy, makanya perut mommy besar" Jongin membenarkan duduk Teoh dipangkuannya yang sedikit merosot.

"Didalam perut mommy? Mommy memakan Tae? " O_O

Jongin tertawa mendengar penuturan anaknya ini, mana mungkin ibu memakan anaknya sendiri. Kecuali ya… lupakan!

"Hahaha tidak sayang… Tae didalam perut mommy, karena mommy hamil kamu. Dan Tae tetap berada didalam sampai mommy melahirkan kamu"

Taeoh terkekeh setelah mendengar penjelasan daddy-nya. Hehehe

Pintu kamar terbuka dan kali ini sosok Sehun lah yang muncul. Masih dengan apron yang melekat badannya. Dia dapat melihat suami dan anaknya sedang melihat-lihat album foto yang tadi malam ia lihat juga.

"Pantas saja lama, ternyata ini yang kalian lakukan hum?" Sehun berjalan mendekati kedua orang yang sangat ia sayangi.

Taeoh yang melihat mommy nya berjalan kearah mereka, menjulurkan tangannya minta gendong. Sehun tersenyum dan kemudian mengambil Taeoh yang berada di pangkuan Jongin.

"Jongin cepat cuci muka mu dan turun kebawah, aku sudah menyiapkan sarapan" ucap Sehun lalu berjalan keluar kamar.

"Morning kiss ku sayang..?" ucapnya sedikit kuat saat Sehun sudah berjalan keluar. Namun tidak ada jawaban dari Sehun.

"Hufftt baiklah aku akan memintanya nanti kekeke" kemudian ia segera masuk kekamar mandi.

.

.

.

 **FIN**

Hai hai hai ^^/

Datang dengan membawa fic yang membosankan ini -_- kekeke gak papa yak? Pft

maaf ff yg laen blum bisa lanjut/? Mungkin suatu saat :v -_-

Ini ide nya dapat dari salah satu meme kaihun yang gue liat di ig hehehe /gak tanyak/

Ok semoga suka sama fic nyaaaaa, makasih yg udah mau review di ff yg sebelumnyaaaa dan jangan lupa reviewwwwwww lagiiiiiiii ^^/

Byeeeeeee pyuh~~~~


End file.
